bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Satoori Rap
Satoori Rap (팔도강산 / ''Phaldogangsan'') Es la novena canción del mini album O!RUL8,2? enfocada en la Rap Line. Esta canción fue interpretada por el grupo en su predebut. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=Yo once again Bighit Represent urineun bangtansonyeondan Let Go seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeollado mama meorakano (What) mama meorakano (What) seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeollado uriga wabulttago jeonharangkke (what) urin meotjyeobureo heobeollage ajaedeul annyeonghasimnikkeo naekamo gohyangi daegu aimnikkeo geukaeseo oneureun saturi raebeuro meosima gasina singyeong sseuji malgo hanbeon norabopsideo geosigi yeoreobun modu annyeongdeul hasyeotjira ome mwosiyeo yo multtaemsi raep hageotthtiya ajae ajimdeuldo geoga bakhyeoitji malgo nawaseo jeulgyeo ssakda jababeuljagoing ma gaengsangdokamo sillaui hwarang huyedeuri gyesokhaeseo jaranago saturihamo gaengsangdo aiga gusuhago jeonggyeounge ttak uri jeongseoe matda aiga atta seongnim geogeo urido itdangkke mwotjom mugeotdankka yo bibimbap gabirangkke ajik ssiburijam sebarui piinikke jjomtta byeo gaeanhage pureobeullanikka gaga gaga ireon mareun ana gaengsangdoneun eoksidago nuga geukano meorakesanno gaengsangdo jeonghamo anabada gateungeoji mo niga jikjeobwaseo hanbeonbwara JK/Sa daetta ma daegu meoseumaraseo du mal anhandakai hamohamo gaengsangdo jwiginda aingyo ajura ma uriga eodi namingyo sibang meoragora heumi ajjiasseukkana jeollado ssiburimttaemsi aguji makhyeobeureossaya heuksando hongeoko hanbang japsumeun doendi onmom gunyeongiran gunyeongeun mak da tturlil tyeondi geosigi mwosigi eum gwaenchankeosso ajik palguwol pungwol na aegajyeossso mudeungsan subak keugi 20kiro jangsayeo geonman bwado ttak gasinae ullil bangtanyeo seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeollado mama meorakano (What) mama meorakano (What) seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeollado uriga wabulttago jeonharangkke (what) urin meotjyeobureo heobeollage (J-Hope y Suga hablando) a i chonnomdeul nan Seoul state of mind nan seoureseo naseo seoulmal jal baewotda yojeumeun mwo eodi saturiga da byeoseuridaman geurae injeonghalge aksenteudeuri meoseun itda hajiman yeogin pyojunin mankeum jeongjikhae cheoeumgwa kkeuchi bunmyeonghago ttak jeongnipdoen hangungmarui pyoboneuro jeongnidoeji Only ours goes with English yall never understand it Okay soljikhi soljikhaejilge gyeongsangdo saturineun namjaramyeon sseugo sipge mandeureo jeollado maldeureun neomuna chingeunhae hanbeon ibe dameumyeon eouya naega da gippeune Why keep fighting gyeolguk gateun hangungmaldeul ollyeoda bwa ireoke majuhan gateun haneul saljjak ogeulgeorijiman jeonbuda jallasseo mal da tonghajanha munsanbuteo marado seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeollado mama meorakano (What) mama meorakano (What) seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeollado uriga wabulttago jeonharangkke (what) urin meotjyeobureo heobeollage seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeollado mama meorakano (What) mama meorakano (What) seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeollado uriga wabulttago jeonharangkke (what) urin meotjyeobureo heobeollage |-| HIT IT AUDITION ver.= Yo once again Bighit Represent urineun bangtansonyeondan Let Go seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeollado mama meorakano (What) mama meorakano (What) seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeollado uriga wabulttago jeonharangkke (what) urin meotjyeobureo heobeollage ajaedeul annyeonghasimnikkeo naekamo gohyangi daegu aimnikkeo geukaeseo oneureun saturi raebeuro meosima gasina singyeong sseuji malgo hanbeon norabopsideo geosigi yeoreobun modu annyeongdeul hasyeotjira ome mwosiyeo yo multtaemsi raep hageotthtiya ajae ajimdeuldo geoga bakhyeoitji malgo nawaseo jeulgyeo ssakda jababeuljagoing ma gaengsangdokamo sillaui hwarang huyedeuri gyesokhaeseo jaranago saturihamo gaengsangdo aiga gusuhago jeonggyeounge ttak uri jeongseoe matda aiga atta seongnim geogeo urido itdangkke mwotjom mugeotdankka yo bibimbap gabirangkke ajik ssiburijam sebarui piinikke jjomtta byeo gaeanhage pureobeullanikka gaga gaga ireon mareun ana gaengsangdoneun eoksidago nuga geukano meorakesanno gaengsangdo jeonghamo anabada gateungeoji mo niga jikjeobwaseo hanbeonbwara a daetta ma daegu meoseumaraseo du mal anhandakai hamohamo gaengsangdo jwiginda aingyo ajura ma uriga eodi namingyo sibang meoragora heumi ajjiasseukkana jeollado ssiburimttaemsi aguji makhyeobeureossaya heuksando hongeoko hanbang japsumeun doendi onmom gunyeongiran gunyeongeun mak da tturlil tyeondi geosigi mwosigi eum gwaenchankeosso ajik palguwol pungwol na aegajyeossso mudeungsan subak keugi 20kiro jangsayeo geonman bwado ttak gasinae ullil bangtanyeo seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeollado mama meorakano (What) mama meorakano (What) seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeollado uriga wabulttago jeonharangkke (what) urin meotjyeobureo heobeollage (J-Hope y Suga hablando) a i chonnomdeul nan Seoul state of mind nan seoureseo naseo seoulmal jal baewotda yojeumeun mwo eodi saturiga da byeoseuridaman geurae injeonghalge aksenteudeuri meoseun itda hajiman yeogin pyojunin mankeum jeongjikhae cheoeumgwa kkeuchi bunmyeonghago ttak jeongnipdoen hangungmarui pyoboneuro jeongnidoeji Only ours goes with English yall never understand it Okay soljikhi soljikhaejilge gyeongsangdo saturineun namjaramyeon sseugo sipge mandeureo jeollado maldeureun neomuna chingeunhae hanbeon ibe dameumyeon eouya naega da gippeune Why keep fighting gyeolguk gateun hangungmaldeul ollyeoda bwa ireoke majuhan gateun haneul saljjak ogeulgeorijiman jeonbuda jallasseo mal da tonghajanha munsanbuteo marado seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeollado mama meorakano (What) mama meorakano (What) seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeollado uriga wabulttago jeonharangkke (what) urin meotjyeobureo heobeollage seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeollado mama meorakano (What) mama meorakano (What) seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeollado uriga wabulttago jeonharangkke (what) urin meotjyeobureo heobeollage |-| Hangul =Yo once again Bighit Represent 우리는 방탄소년단 Let Go RM/JH서울 강원부터 경상도 충청도부터 전라도 마마 머라카노 (What) 마마 머라카노 (What) RM/JH서울 강원부터 경상도 충청도부터 전라도 우리가 와불따고 전하랑께 (what) 우린 멋져부러 허벌라게 아재들 안녕하십니꺼 내카모 고향이 대구 아입니꺼 그캐서 오늘은 사투리 랩으로 머시마 가시나 신경 쓰지 말고 한번 놀아봅시더 거시기 여러분 모두 안녕들 하셨지라 오메 뭐시여 요 물땜시 랩 하것띠야 아재 아짐들도 거가 박혀있지 말고 나와서 즐겨 싹다 잡아블자고잉 마 갱상도카모 신라의 화랑 후예들이 계속해서 자라나고 사투리하모 갱상도 아이가 구수하고 정겨운게 딱 우리 정서에 맞다 아이가 아따 성님 거거 우리도 있당께 뭣좀 묵엇단까 요 비빔밥 갑이랑께 아직 씨부리잠 세발의 피이니께 쫌따 벼 개안하게 풀어블라니까 가가 가가 이런 말은 아나 갱상도는 억시다고 누가 그카노 머라케샀노 갱상도 정하모 아나바다 같은거지 모 니가 직접와서 한번봐라 아 대따 마 대구 머스마라서 두 말 안한다카이 하모하모 갱상도 쥑인다 아인교 아주라 마 우리가 어디 남인교 (시방 머라고라?) 흐미~ 아찌아쓰까나 전라도 씨부림땜시 아구지 막혀브러싸야 흑산도 홍어코 한방 잡수믄 된디 온몸 구녕이란 구녕은 막 다 뚫릴 텬디 거시기 뭐시기 음… 괜찮것소? 아직 팔구월 풍월 나 애가졌소 무등산 수박 크기 20키로 장사여 겉만 봐도 딱 가시내 울릴 방탄여 RM/JH서울 강원부터 경상도 충청도부터 전라도 마마 머라카노 (What) 마마 머라카노 (What) RM/JH서울 강원부터 경상도 충청도부터 전라도 우리가 와불따고 전하랑께 (what) (우린) 멋져부러 허벌라게 (J-Hope and Suga talking) 아 이 촌놈들 난 Seoul state of mind 난 서울에서 나서 서울말 잘 배웠다 요즘은 뭐 어디 사투리가 다 벼슬이다만 그래 인정할게 악센트들이 멋은 있다 (huh?) 하지만 여긴 표준인 만큼 정직해 처음과 끝이 분명하고 딱 정립된 한국말의 표본으로 정리되지 Only ours goes with English yall never understand it Okay 솔직히 솔직해질게 경상도 사투리는 남자라면 쓰고 싶게 만들어 전라도 말들은 너무나 친근해 한번 입에 담으면 어우야 내가 다 기쁘네 Why keep fighting 결국 같은 한국말들 올려다 봐 이렇게 마주한 같은 하늘 살짝 오글거리지만 전부다 잘났어 말 다 통하잖아? 문산부터 마라도 RM/JH서울 강원부터 경상도 충청도부터 전라도 마마 머라카노 (What) 마마 머라카노 (What) RM/JH서울 강원부터 경상도 충청도부터 전라도 우리가 와불따고 전하랑께 (what) 우린 멋져부러 허벌라게 RM/JH서울 강원부터 경상도 충청도부터 전라도 마마 머라카노 (What) 마마 머라카노 (What) RM/JH서울 강원부터 경상도 충청도부터 전라도 우리가 와불따고 전하랑께 (what) 우린 멋져부러 허벌라게 |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial BANGTAN BLOG (version original) * Página Oficial Prácticas thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades * Aparentemente en la versión estudio de la canción en el album, Jin no participa en la canción, ya que no parece tener lineas propias ni de fondo. * Esta canción fue prresentada en un inicio como presentación entre Rap Monster, J-Hope y Suga. Sin embargo más adelante la incluirían en su primer min-álbum Categoría:Canciones